lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crimson Flare
Anyone have some kind of tip for getting this to work? Whenever Dave uses Grenade Impact, no more than one or two other Union members ever use Mystic Arts. It seems utterly impossible to trigger. PHJF 01:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :*Game is pretty stupid with AP usage and mystic arts. You just need to stasis until the choices are correct. The method that worked for me was putting together a party of 5 with +98AP/turn, which isn't that impressive or hard since you need less than 200AP to cast all 5 spells. Then, I disabled all the other spells on Rush except Grenade V and only enabled healing and the correct mystic set (Invocations only for Pagus, Evocations for Torgal, etc.) for everyone else in the party. I was going to Robelia/Sweeping but ran into Caligula on the way so it was a bit lucky. Just keep attacking for the 0 AP until you can't do it anymore and then always pick the lowest AP option. I had like 700 AP and 9 turns before the stars lined up correctly to give all 5 mystic arts. It did about 200k damage, which was pretty impressive compared to Blackout V. Of course, on the next turn, I got another 5 that worked again and it only did 100k this time but it killed Caligula finally. I'm not sure if morale matters but I had full blue bar after a bunch of Addles. Ab123 03:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Try to fight rare monster with very high HP, have 1 tanker deadlock the monster, one heal them the rest standby, you will eventually have the change to learn it. I did it by disabling all possible choices then making my ap as high as possible. Changed target through monsters and look for one that has all of the things I need. 20:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Use stealth and 1 tanker. Crimson Flare V AP 144. Arcana Arts I don' know how to use them after i have them ... Even my David was stealth (not deadlocked),AP was >200,still didn't use black out or crimson flare ??????? is there any other conditions ?? :Higher number of enemy unions than active friendly ones is one. Union morale might play a role too. Drake178 08:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure with Warlock class there is Added Effect Occurence for Arcana triggering, such as you can use them on single enemy unions (rares/bosses). Otherwise it is morale/enemy union based for any non-Warlock class. Mikeyakame 08:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Usuage requirements AFTER learning Has anyone ever had this trigger in a union w/ less than 5 units? Crimson Flare seems to require 5 units to execute even after learning it.......(unlike all other Arcana, which can be executed by union leader in union with only 3 units(Fatal Eclipse unverified & may reqiuire 4 members in union even after learning it?) 18:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Other Leaders? Is it possible for anyone who uses Invocations to learn Crimson Flare? This is my second run on the pc.. still trying to get down the PC Specifics... --Zeion97 08:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :As long as they can learn Invocation they can use Crimson Flare but you'll need the highest level of Invocation "Grenade Impact".--Remnant13 08:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you for the second update, So..Ludope with Grenade Impact II would learn Crimson Flare II? I was pretty sure of this but I wanted to make sure, So as a final note anyone who learns the MA, can learn the Arcana? If that's true a few of the Arcana need to be updated, it's only i think..4 people? But a little care goes a long way. And Thanks again. --Zeion97 08:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::The only thing that was put in the arcana page are Unique leaders (Few Missing) who can learn them though generic and soldiers can also learn them. Invocation, Evocation, Hexes, Remedies and Psionics are the only mystic arts connected to arcana and if any characters that can learn this they can learn arcana. Sorry for my bad english!--Remnant13 09:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC)